yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
BelievexBelieve
ｘ |romaji = Biri Biri |performer = Bullettrain |previous = None |next = Burn!|episode = 1-31|japair = April 6, 2014}} "BelievexBelieve" ( ｘ Biri Biri) is the debut and the first opening song of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, performed by Bullettrain. It debuted on April 6, 2014, and aired during episodes 1 to 30. It was replaced in episode 31 by "Burn!" Changes * Episode 2: The animation went through a small change when the ARC-V logo appears. The love hearts that appear when the "Hippo Tokens" are dancing also hit Yūya. * Episode 3: The background animation behind the ARC-V logo changes color while Yūya's pendant is swinging. * Episode 4: Shingo's three ace monsters ("Ultimate Darts Shooter", "Rocket Darts Shooter" and "Power Darts Shooter") are no longer obscured. Recording Credits * Performed by: Bullettrain * Lyrics by: Takafumi Fujino and Miki Watanabe * Composed by: Takafumi Fujino and Miki Watanabe * Arranged by: MEG.ME and Miki Watanabe * Record Label: Stardust Records Lyrics (TV Size) |-| Kanji = ｘ 　ビリ・ビリ・ビリ　 ！ 優( ）！ ち負けじゃない最強の 遊 ）！スピード全開　ハラハラ　 ・ ・ ・ 　 ！ ！ ！ ！ ・ ・ ・ 　 ！ ！ ！ ！ 揺れる　 魂のペンデュラム　究極のコンフュージョン 衝動が 勝負はガチガチ　本気レボリュージョン （ 　 　 　 。。。ｘ２） ！ ｘ 壁を突き破れ！ ！ のフューチャー　迷いはぶっ飛ばぜ！ 勇気出して（ ） ！踏み出せよ（ ） お楽しみはこれからだ！ 誰もが ！！ ｘ 　ビリ・ビリ・ビリ　 ！ |-| Romaji = BelievexBelieve biri-biri-biri Buddies! You! Kachi make janai Saikyō no Card You! Supīdo Zenkai harahara On the game Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done! Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done! Yureru ma ma ma Mind Tamashī no Pendyuramu Kyūkyoku no Konfyūjon Shōdō Got it got it Shōbu wa Gachi Gachi Honki Reboryūjon (Just breakin' the wall... x2) Ride on now! BelievexBelieve Everybody goin' Kabe wo tsukiyabure! You're gonna beat it beat! Mugendai no Fyūchā Mayoi wa Buttobase! Make it Make it Yūki Dashite (Break it now) Step ahead! Fumidase yo (Do it now) Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Believer!! BelievexBelieve biri-biri-biri Buddies! |-| Lyrics (Full version) |-| Romaji = Believe×Believe Biri biri biri Buddies ! Tomo (You) ! Sae nai Everyday Pinchi wa Chance ? Isamu (You) ! FAITINPOOZU de Girigiri in the beat Dan. Dan. Dan. Dan Down ? Down ? Down ? Down ? Yuu (You) ! Gachi make ja nai Saikyou no Card Yuu (You) ! SUPIIDO zenkai Harahara On the game Dan. Dan. Dan. Dan Done ! Done ! Done ! Done ! Dan. Dan. Dan. Dan Done ! Done ! Done ! Done ! Yureru ma ma ma mind Tamashii no PENDYURAMU Kyuukyoku no KONFYUUJON Shoudou ga Got it got it Shoubu wa gachigachi Honki REBORYUUSHON (Just breakin' the wall) Ride on now ! Believe×Believe Everybody goin' kabe wo tsukiyabure ! You're gonna beat it beat ! Mugendai no FYUUCHA Mayoi wa buttobase ! Make it, Make it yuuki dashite (Break it now) Step ahead ! Fumidase yo (Do it now) Otanoshimi wa kore kara da ! So dare mo ga Believer !! Believe×Believe Biri biri biri Buddies ! Yuu (You) ! Tough na RIARU mo Nigenai kimochi Tooru (You) ! Minagiru Power de Kanjite Do the game ! Ban. Ban. Ban. Ban Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Ban. Ban. Ban. Ban Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Souzou wa Like it, like it Easy na Lucky lucky Genjitsu ja KONFYUUJON Bad day mo Shake it, shake it Chou Super shakariki Zenryoku REBORYUUSHON (Just breakin' the wall) It's show time ! Believe×Believe Everybody goin' genkai koete ike ! Tomorrow hirihiri kiwadoi Fightin' Kattou na n ga bukkowase ! Make it, Make it jibun wo (Break it now) Step ahead ! Nugisutero (Do it now) Afureru kono jounetsu So saikyou Believer !! Hanpa na kinou no jibun I know Tenpari kimi de mo One more Yeah, tsuyoki de Wanna say No ! Hora nani ka kawaridasu kamo ? Just break the wall Kono kabe shinjite so uchiyabure yo ! Honki REBORYUUSHON (Just breakin' the wall) Ride on now ! Believe×Believe Everybody goin' kabe wo tsukiyabure ! You're gonna beat it beat ! Mugendai no FYUUCHA Mayoi wa buttobase ! Believe×Believe Everybody goin' kabe wo tsukiyabure ! You're gonna beat it beat ! Mugendai no FYUUCHAA Mayoi wa buttobase ! Make it, Make it yuuki dashite (Break it now) Step ahead ! Fumidase yo (Do it now) Otanoshimi wa kore kara da ! So dare mo ga Believer !! Believe×Believe Biri biri biri Buddies ! |-| Characters * Yūya Sakaki * Yōko Sakaki * Shūzō Hīragi * Yūshō Sakaki * Yuzu Hīragi * Noboru Gongenzaka * Reiji Akaba * Shingo Sawatari * Ayu Ayukawa * Futoshi Harada * Tatsuya Yamashiro * Sora Shiun'in Duel Monsters Card Appearance *Entermate Discover Hippo *Hippo Carnival *Power Darts Shooter *Rocket Darts Shooter *Ultimate Darts Shooter Monster Appearance *Entermate Amenboat *Entermate Cheermole *Entermate Discover Hippo *Entermate Kaleido Scorpion *Entermate Sword Fish *Entermate Turn Toad *Entermate Whip Viper *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Stargazer Magician *Timegazer Magician *Hippo Token x3 Trivia * The way this song's name is pronounced is a pun on "biribiri", an onomatopoeia for electricity sparking, as electricity can be heard several times in the song when the name is sung. This is also reflected in the PV's choreography, in which the members of the band dance as if they were being electrocuted when they sing "biribiri". * At the beginning of the video, Yūya's silhouette appears on four cards. This could be an early reference to him and his dimensional counterparts, Yūto, Yūgo, and Yūri. Navigation Category:Songs